


This Cruel Stage of Regret

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray looks through his window in the aftermath of an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Cruel Stage of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own anything.

This Cruel Stage of Regret

 

Rain hit the window panes relentlessly, making small rivers flow down the glass. Outside the whole world was bathed in grey light, slightly fuzzy due to the strange must covering the outside.

Gray sat at his desk, staring blankly through the window. The trees seemed to dance along to the wind’s strength.

There was a knock on the door and Lucy came through, holding a tray. Silently, she approached the desk and placed it on the far end.

Slowly Gray turned dull eyes in her direction which elicited a sigh from the blonde.

“Is it here?” Gray asked in a monotonous voice.

“No. it’s not here yet. But I think that it will soon.” The blonde shifted her weight from one foot to another and bit at her lower lip. “Try to have some of this toast and tea, okay? It’s going to help you recover faster.” She said in a tone that grew disheartened as she spoke. She noticed how he had retreated back and turned to stare out at the window once again. With yet another sigh, Lucy left the room.

She knew that Gray wouldn’t touch the food.

After such a long time staring and waiting Gray looked down at his hands. They were splayed down on the hard polished wood. A fine tremor had them moving slightly and Gray closed them in fists and then opened them again, to look at the scarred skin.

As images started flashing back in his head Gray shut his eyes tightly, his fingers curling back once again and that made his nails dig into the skin of his palms. He couldn’t feel the pain that he knew should be there.

The sounds of crackling wood resonated on his ears, the heat was licking at his body and he couldn’t move, once again. The pained screams weren’t just coming out of his throat, which was getting more and more sore, he noticed.

His leg got stuck and there was a snap – it shook Gray to the core and the pain raced through him so overwhelmingly that he nearly passed out. As vicious pain spread out and started to engulf him, Gray only had the time to look forward to where Natsu was trapped under something heavy – was it one of the heavy shelves? – that was already covered in flames.

There were noises coming from behind – new and getting increasingly louder ones.

But he and Natsu still exchanged a look.

Gray couldn’t tear his eyes and he could feel the first waves of grief come over him.

Later, when he came to, he was informed that his legs were in piteous stage. The leg was set to heal but something had gone wrong and Gray was told that he would probably end up with a permanent limp.

Natsu had also survived. That filled him with relief but what followed made him pale. His injuries were too extensive that he would need constant care.

Gray had retreated back home. Some friends keeping an eye on him for the moment. But they didn’t have to worry.

Gray was set to a bleak future, and his only contact with Natsu was through the letters they exchanged. That was also the most he would allow himself.

Gray couldn’t contain his guilt, not here between the bare walls of this room, as grey as the world outside.

It had been his fault…

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A quick drabble I wrote in a challenge with DLZdimension. One might say that it’s a one song, two stories kind of thing. It was fun.  
> The song we used was Enigmatic by In Fear and Faith.  
> The quick beta and the title were by DLZdimension too. As usual, thank you, my dear. ^^ (I wonder if you’re going to post your drabble :P)  
> I hope this is a good read. As usual, feedback is welcomed.


End file.
